James Clarke
James Clarke, as he was called, is a more good-looking than bad-looking man. His eyes were originally blue, but after a time the colour changed to indigo, because of using Shadow Magic a lot in a small period of time. He had ginger hair, but his hair has changed to black for some reason. He is slim, muscles showing here and there, especially at his arms. James is tall, standing at 6'3ft (188cm), with a frown on his face most of the time. History and Background (Pre RP). James was born and raised in Gilneas. Gilneas was a peaceful and happy place, but it was raining a lot. Rain didn't stop anyone from doing nothing. Rain is normal for gilneans, and they see it as nothing special. Since there was no war to be fought and no enemies to be slain, there was not a lot of weapon training around. James had no practice in using anything. James got a rifle as a gift from his father on his 15th birthday, and became a Hunter. He hunted for meat and horns, etc, that he could sell for coins and other valueable items. He became experienced and got well-known over Gilneas for his usage with his rifle. The Northgate Rebellion changed his life - turned it around completely. Chaos erupted, and he and his family became poor. They had a rough time and James wanted to help his king, Genn Greymane. He was not allowed to by his parents, which resulted in a debate which separated him from his parents for a while. After this debate, James set out to help the royal forces with his rifle skills. Sadly, he was taken for a rebel and the guards threatened to kill him if he were to stay any longer. He was driven mad, and from that day forward his view towards guards changed for the worse. He could do nothing, only stay in his house and wait. In the end 'the Rebellion ended and Gilneas City was a mess. Gilneas was slowly being rebuilded, but a Rebellion wasn't enough! In the middle of all things, the Greymane Gate was shattered by the vile Forsaken, which marched south into Gilneas through it. Through this shattering, another enemy entered the fray - The Worgen. They ran into Gilneas like an army of furious ants. The first sign of trouble thrown at James was when he heard a call for help. By the time he found the source of the call, a woman was lying on the ground with torn clothes, several claw marks over her body and a puddle of blood beneath her. She was dead. James stared speechless. He was afraid, for the first time really encountering a danger and seeing someone lifelessly lying on the ground. Cold. As he looked around he started to hear a growl above him. Directly above him on a roof stood a feral Worgen, who jumped at James, biting him on the neck. As he returns home with his newly bitten neck, his whole body is burning with pain. He's trying to conceal it to not cause any panic, but that was a bad move on his part. That's the moment where his transformation begins. He starts to grow fur all around his body, and his face pushing outwards slowly. Bones cracks and moves around, forming his new self. As a newly made Worgen he's hungering for flesh. Human flesh. Unfortunately, he's in his home with his parents and brother. Those are his first victims, who are torn apart from his burning rage. After a few days passing, James' worgen days are about to come to an end, when Night Elves show up to aid the gilneans and return their humanity. After being aided, James sets off to Stormwind, to begin his new life. What has happened in RP so far. The Stormwind Regiment '(January 2013 - March 2013) James gets to Stormwind and strolls around, getting used to the environment. After a few days he goes to the guards, despite his hate for them. He wants to aid the forces of Stormwind to prevent it from being a victim to the Forsaken like Gilneas was.' '''He's recruited by LT. Silversong who is a Quel'dorei - a High Elf. His first day goes smoothly, but quickly starts to have problem with higher ranked guards. He's ordered to do many things and screws things up. In the end, he couldn't take the pressure anymore and quit. Without a job, he set out to search for a new job. While going around, he's confronted with a girl named Felrina who steals his coins. James becomes completely mad and chases after her until he finally catches up to her in his Worgen form, threatening to kill her. She gives back the money and a gnome with very spiky hair and a moustache walks by and talks to Felrina. They seemed to know eachother. The two attack James, who is stabbed several times with knives. In The Name Of Mischief '(April 2013) Luckily for James, a worgen walked by, instantly taking note of how James was stabbed. She freaks out and started making strange noises, she doesn't seem to know how to talk! As James fades off to unconciousness, he returns to his human form. The worgen girl picked James up and carried him to the Cathedral of Light, located in the district named after it. There he's healed and returned to normal in about two weeks. After James' full recovery, the worgen girl could finally speak properly. Her name is Ada Black. Together with a few others they form an exploring group, but this group didn't turn out as good as they thought it would, because of unfortunate injuries. He leaves the exploring group after not seeing anyone of them for the past few weeks. King's Bane '''(June 2013) As he strolls around without purpose again he stumbles across a worgen man by the name of Leebvus Rigatus. He was the First Mate aboard the boat King's Bane. He is lead to Captain Richard Winters, who gave James a place in the crew. This started a good chapter of his life, mostly good atleast. Apparently a pirate life was for him, because he's doing very well! He's invited to help Captain Winters recruit more people and to do some robberies. One of the people being recruited are Syrel "Cross" Cartrion, who quickly became James' best friend. The Great Voyage (Mid-June) The crew grows with tremendous speed. People like Xaphane Iero, Rimar Ironfist and Theodoric Conte are recruited and shows great progress. They are set to have a week-long voyage with the Company, a gang lead by Rend, the Pandaren. While on the voyage, they encounter many dangers and do many jobs available on land. For example raid facilities and destroy a whole troll to recover a gigantic golden head. James was doing really well and was promoted to Sergeant. His view upon the Company changed when the crew was left alone in the deserts of Tanaris after a traitorous act from one of the gangmembers, Lucinder Hawthorne, who backstabbed Leebvus. There and Back Again (End of June) The crew struggles back from Tanaris, by borrowing a boat from a friend. They set sail for Booty Bay, where they stay for a while. After a while of resting and getting gear they walk through the jungles of Stranglethorn, through the forest of Duskwood and into Elwynn, where they finally get to Stormwind to recover their boat. The crew strikes a deal with the Company, which meant as a truce. Truces were made a lot, but was never followed. After a time in Stormwind a girl were recruited. Her name was Sallda Magelight and she was James' first love. They even had a child together, Freya, who is still alive. The Betrayal (July) There came a time when Winters' position as Captain would come to an end. So, James, Syrel and Leebvus went out with Winters on the boat and threw him on an island, making Leebvus the Captain and Syrel and James' his second's-in-command. Things changed. More people were recruited, one of them being Kain Templeman. Two girls were also recruited, Kaitlyn Hill and Zephyr Allison. James started to grow fond of Zephyr, which resulted with James cheating on Sallda. James told Sallda what was going on and she became really angry, which is understandable. The Dark Corruption (Mid-July) This is where James' life goes downhill. He hurts himself badly and gets healed by The Whisperer. She heals James with her shadow magic. Through this, James' hidden inner self is slowly being unlocked and he becomes Whispy's minion, of sorts.